After the war
by Zoemelissa96
Summary: this is set just after harry put the elder wand in Dumbledore's office. Ginny has gone looking for him... will they rekindle their relationship? Read to find out! this is my second fanfic so please review.. any new ideas much appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

I turned around and I did not see the face of the boy -the man- I loved looking into my eyes as I had expected. I searched the great hall but did not find him. I soon realised that neither Ron nor Hermione were here either and so I understood that Harry wanted to talk alone with them. I sat and looked at Fred's lifeless body and wondered what heaven must look like. Was it sunny? Did he find Harry's parents? I will never know, I will never see him again until it is my time and this hurts me incredibly. I stood up and walked towards the blown apart double doors of the great hall and saw Ron and Hermione walking down the ruined marble stairs, hand in hand and looking like two blind men who had seen the light for the first time. I soon realised that finally my big brother was with the love of his life and I could not be more happier for him. They smiled at me as I crossed them walking up the stairs and headed straight for the Gryffindor tower where I expect I will find Harry.

As I walked through the passage- which had been destroyed and the fat lady did not ask me for a password- I saw the common room and the set of stairs that lead to the dormitories. I walked up the stairs and saw Kreacher at the top about to open the door when I stopped him.

"Oh Kreacher let me take Harry's sandwich in to him. I need to speak with him anyway" I said as I took the tray from the elf's arms.

"Thank you Miss Weasley , you saved me a lot of trouble" he said as he smiled and walked away.

I opened the door to find Harry's body facing away from me and his glasses on the bedside table. I placed the tray on a nearby table and got into Harry's bed with him. He turned over and my brown eyes met his emerald green eyes and I lightly placed my hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead. He gently pulled my lips to his and our tongues rejoiced at their reunion. Harry started the kiss and he was the one to finish it, only to pull me to his chest and kiss my hair.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked into my hair and I sighed.

"Didn't our recent snogging session not assure you of that one?" I asked while straining my neck to look into his eyes.

"Marry me" he said simply. It wasn't a question it was merely a statement. How could I deny my feelings for him now? I wasn't going to reject him now after getting back with him and realising all I need is him. I realised that all I could see was love in his eyes, unlike recently where I could not place what his eyes were showing. We both sat up without looking away from each others eyes.

"Harry James Potter. You are the love of my life and I have always loved you; ever since I stood on platform 9 ¾ and I realised who you were. I have every intention of marrying you and I always have done. I Ginevra Molly Weasley swear that I will marry you and we will share a life together. I will take you Harry James Potter to be my husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live." I replied to him with a smile on my face the could have burned the forbidden forest down. All I could feel was happiness that I could finally have the love of my life, for all of eternity. He reached into his robes and pulled out a pitch black box and opened it. Inside were two rings. One was a wedding ring and the other was an engagement ring . The engagement ring has a single solitaire squared diamond with two emeralds on each side, sitting on a silver band. The wedding ring is just diamonds all around and was silver. He picked out the engagement ring from the box and hovered it over my finger.

" These were my mothers rings, I trust you with all my heart that you will look after them and I just want you to know Ginny, I love you" he said holding my hand underneath my soon to be engagement ring.

"I love you too Harry" I replied. And he slid the engagement ring onto the third finger of my left hand where it would stay.

With that he pulled our faces together and we kissed passionately. There was a new edge to this kissing- happiness and love. Pure love. This love wasn't like the love I used to feel when I used to date him. This love was a love that would never die and would only grow stronger. He pulled us to lay down on the bed and he broke off the kiss only to whisper into my ear.

" I love you Ginevra Molly Potter" I smiled at the name he had given me. My new name.

"I love you too Harry James Potter" my smile grew wider " Shall we go and tell the others now and raise a toast to…f…fr…to Fred" I said almost breaking down with happiness at my engagement and sadness of losing one of my brothers. Harry hugged me tight and stood us up off of the bed. We walked out of the dorm hand-in-hand and out of the common room. Down to the great hall where everyone turned their heads and stared at my engagement ring on the third finger on my left hand.

As I looked all around the room I saw Professor McGonagall start to applaud. Soon the whole hall was filled with cheers and applauds from everyone in the room and to my astonishment I saw the mirror of ERISED at the end of the room and saw Harry's parents looking at me and clapping. They were then joined by Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred and everyone we had lost over the years smiling and applauding to me and I realised that this is what I desired, to see Harry's parents and too see our old friends and family. They were applauding because I had done the impossible. I had finally made Harry Potter- the boy who lived- have a family. He was finally happy. Harry turned our bodies and we kissed while everyone broke into even more cheers and started to sing songs of joy and happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey again! i still do not own harry potter ... if i did i would not be still living in england. review please much appreciated :D

The kiss lasted at least five minutes, until I had to break for air. Harry walked us over to the mirror of ERISED and smiled. Was he seeing what I was seeing- his parents and our lost friends?

"Hi mum. Hi dad. Look she's done the impossible… I'm finally happy" he said towards the mirror and finally smiled at me. By this time everyone in the Great hall had stopped singing and had walked up behind me and Harry and stared intently at the mirror clearly seeing what we could see as this is what they desired too. Lavender came forward from the back of the mirror and looked at Ron and Hermione who were clearly holding hands and nodded at them with a smile. Dumbledore was the next to come forward and bowed his head slightly at the man-my fiancé-who had saved the wizarding world. Lily and James smiled at me and to mine and everyone else's -even Harry's- astonishment started talking, directly to me.

"Ginny, you are the most wonderful woman I have ever watched grow up. You helped Harry get through things; maybe not physically, but you did. He loves you and he always has and he would never be able to bear leaving you again. Trust me when I say that he didn't want to leave you… but it's more of a case that he had too. I was so rejoiced at you agreeing to marry my Harry that I could have kissed you" she said while a tear slipping from her eye.

"I will look after him Lily. I'll have his kids and make him happy, but first I need to talk to someone who should be behind you am I right?" as if she was reading my mind she nodded and stepped aside to let Snape walk up to the front of the mirror.

"Yes Ginny?"

"Well professor I was just going to say I miss you. I miss the way you always were before you became headmaster. I know it sounds mad but I miss your kindness behind it all. You never meant to hurt anyone. You were just trying to protect us and for that I am truly thankful" I said with a smile starting to appear on my face.

"Thank you Ginny and there's something I need to say to someone…"

"Harry" he said for the first time while smiling as he said it.

"Harry, just to let you know I never hated you. I was stupid… I always felt that you were too like Lily to bear. Thank you for saving us all. You were right what you did with the elder wand… it is too much trouble" he said smiling at Harry and the whole hall broke into whispers about the deathly hallows. Harry turned our bodies to face the rest of the hall with everyone's eyes on Harry.

"Yes the elder wand was mine but I don't want it. I've had too much trouble for one lifetime. After Dumbledore died, me, Ron and Hermione were put into his will. Each of us were given something; Ron his diluminator , Hermione the book of The Beedle and the Bard and me, well I was given the snitch I caught in my first quidditch match. Inside the snitch was … well …lets say a gift from Dumbledore". He smiled at our dead headmaster and whispered in my ear " I'll tell you later" I just nodded my head and sighed.

"Now Ginny, you know that spell I taught you in your second year?" Dumbledore asked me and I suddenly remembered the spell in which he had taught me to make my gardening skills top notch.

"Yes sir" I smiled and held my wand and briefly looked at my engagement ring.

"florenti accupuntus" I cast the spell and flowers started blooming over the bodies of our dead friends- all of them, except Fred. I walked over to Fred's body and whispered an incantation which made a reef of flowers appear on his chest. Tears started to well in my eyes as Harry pulled me to his chest and I sobbed loudly while everybody watched and stared. Not a single soul joined me in my tears. I was the only one who hadn't broken down. The only one who needed to. I had lost my brother. The best brother anyone could ever ask for. He was kind and gentle and he was my best friend. I thought I had lost my Harry. When I saw his body, I knew I wouldn't be able to cope anymore. I started to cry even louder and soaked Harry's shirt with my salty tears. I flopped down to Fred's body and gave him a light pack on the cheek and embraced in my arms for a moment. Nobody stopped me. Nobody joined me. They all just watched and stared at the girl who had lost so much, yet had gained a lifetime. I stood up and walked back to the mirror and saw nothing. I didn't desire anything in that moment, but Harry to hold me in his arms for all of eternity.


End file.
